Sacrifice
by Ellie Scarlet Snow
Summary: She was the sacrifice to bring her back, the only question she has...why?
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice

You always need to sacrifice something to get something else.

They sacrifice Lucy so they could have Lisanna

This story I'm about to tell you is dark

Don't try this at home.

Lucy sat in a middle of a star, white chalk was scribbled down on the floor and chanting was heard throughout the guild. Members looking at Lucy with excitement and nervously, golden mist danced around Lucy lilting the darkness and she closed her eyes.

_I was always useless_

_I was always a tool _

_I was always used _

_I was always left behind._

Starting today she won't be any of these things, her heart felt light and she started too disappeared. Gajeel watched with narrow eyes, smiles broke across their faces as Lisanna stood in the middle with tears running down her cheeks.

"I told you…I told you I will always chase after you." Natsu cried while running toward her.

The lights flickered on, the star and chalk disappeared and whoever chanted looked at Master Makarov.

"I hope you are happy with the choice you made. That girl you just sacrifice was a girl with a golden heart, I'm afraid you ruined it now." An old raspy voice stated "If you changed your mind it's too late now, the serramonte is done. You can't redo the process, there is no more sacrifice that could outdo that one's golden heart."

"Why did your son came here and told us about this?" Master Makarov question. "I didn't want this, but I guess love can make you do stupid things." He added while pointing toward Natsu who was holding onto Lisanna for dear life.

"Because he wanted her with him." She stated "He's been sacrificed a long time ago, my ex-husband sacrificed him for his old wife. I didn't do the retrial but my sister did."

Master Makarov eyes widen. "But if that's so why was he here?" He asked "How could he be on earth?"

"Once you're in the darkness you can learn how to go to earth, many has and once they're on the ground terror is in its place."

The old women disappeared her last words lingering in the air.

"Once the girl's feet hit the earth again, terror will come after you."

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and saw people walking around in the darkness, I'm scared _where am I?_ I huddle in the blackness, a boy around my age walked up to me his crystal blue eyes stared at me with happiness _why is he happy? Who is he?_

"Who are you? Where am I?" I question

"You're at Toshi No Tamashi" the boy answered "I'm Tsuki, nice to meet ya."

"City of Souls?" I whispered "That means I'm dead?"

"Yah. We all were sacrificed for someone else to come back from the dead. Now that they're alive we're dead." Tsuki explain while lifting me up and grabbing my hand. "but this place we can use our magic. But as soon as you move on your magic will be given to the hall of judgment. Many souls move on."

"How long have you been here?" I asked

"I've been here for nine months." He answered while running his free hand through his spiky midnight hair.

"Who were you going to replace?"

"My father's old wife." He said while his gripped tighten on my hand. "She died because she was too weak, she killed herself to stop with the pain. Her bones were dissolving slowly and painfully. Someone told dad about an Utau that could bring back his wife, and my mom's sister did the serramonte and I was the sacrifice. The process will only work if you have a heart better than the person you were replacing. Once it's done you can't bring back another person from here"

"He used his own son…to bring back his wife who was in pain…" I trailed off

"Who did you replaced?" He asked changing the subject.

"Lisanna Strauss." I answered

"I meant her." Tsuki stated "She was always playing with the kids here, she was happy here than on Earth that what she said anyways."

"Can we talk to anyone on Earth?" I asked

He nodded "Yah but it'll take a few months to learn how to get on earth. Once you do, you can talk to anyone and act like you were once you're alive." He explain "I know how to but I can't take you." He added

"Can you go and give Fairy Tail a message?" I question "Will you tell them…I asked why?"

He nodded and within a second he disappeared.

**Tsuki P.O.V**

My feet hit the wooden floor and I put my hands into my front pockets and smirked at all those shock faces.

"Hey again!" I greeted "So havin fun with your exchanged?"

"What do you want?" Master Makarov question angrily "You got what you wanted what do you want now?!"

"Yah I got what I wanted but you lost something precious." I stated my smirk widening "Lucy wanted me to tell you something."

"What did she want to tell us?" Gray asked

"She asked….why?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time on Sacrifice:**

**"Once the girl's feet hit the earth again, terror will come after you."**

**"You're at Toshi No Tamashi" the boy answered "I'm Tsuki, nice to meet ya."**

**"Can you go and give Fairy Tail a message?" I question "Will you tell them…I asked why?"**

**"Hey again!" I greeted "So havin fun with your exchanged?"**

**"What do you want?" Master Makarov question angrily "You got what you wanted what do you want now?!" **

**"Lucy wanted me to tell you something." **

**"She asked….why?"**

Six hours before the serramonte 9:00 a.m.

Lucy sat on her bar stool and watched as everyone crowd the forty-five year old women, her midnight hair swayed with each moment as she walked up to Master Makarov. His eyes widen and he put his beer down, everyone trailed after her as she stopped.

"I was called in for an exchanged serramonte." She stated "The boy name 'Natsu' called me."

"Natsu! Do you know how dangerous that serramonte is?!" Master Makarov yelled angrily "Besides we don't have anyone to exchange." He added he didn't want to lose any of them how stupid is Natsu? Wait don't answer that.

"All we need is a better more golden heart to replace the person that's in the Toshi No Tamashi." The lady replied

"Toshi No Tamashi? City of Souls…" Mirajane whispered "Natsu?! Why did you call her? Who were you trying to bring back?!"

He scratch his neck nervously "Lisanna. I was thinking exchanging Lucy for Lisanna."

"What?!" Lucy yelled while standing up "I won't do this." She deadpanned

"I was thinking maybe…your parents are there….you can go and see them?" Natsu stated more sounding like a question. "You can be happy…with your family."

Lucy's eyes widen how more stupid can he be? "This is my family! This is my home! And what about Lisanna's happiness? What if she's happy there? Or if she's there, she could have moved on!" She screamed "Are you that stupid? You didn't think about any other stuff."

The lady looked at her. "Lucy, you are….one pure child." She gentle whispered she stepped toward her and grabbed her hand. "Don't you want this child to be happy?" She asked while pointing at Natsu "If you do, then you would do the serramonte."

"So that means…I don't make you happy Natsu?" Lucy question her eyes tearing up "Aren't I your best friend?" No response "Fine I'll die to make you all happy, since your happiness comes before mine."

"Lucy-Nee! You don't have to do this!" Wendy screamed tears rushing down her face "Please don't leave me….please don't do this."

"It'll make them happy, so I'll do this." Lucy said

Wendy ran toward her and hugged her. "What about your happiness?" she cried

"If they're happy then I'm happy."

"I'll be back at four."

The lady disappeared[Ma1] , and Lucy started to walk out of the guild she had a few hours to say goodbye and do whatever she wanted.

"Where are you going?!" Gajeel question

"Saying goodbye to my spirits."

And the door slammed shut, Lucy let the tears fall and she ran toward her house her mind was blank and she wasn't thinking. She slammed her door open and dropped to the floor, she let her magic flow out and all her spirits and spirit king stood in her house.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Loke yelled "You're going to kill yourself with all of us out here! Force our gate close now."

"Why did you call me brat?" Aquarius asked angrily her eyes narrowing at the weeping blonde.

"I'm sorry!" Shutter Aries while playing with her fingers.

"Punishment?" Virgo asked

"Will you promise me something?" Lucy question "Will you promise not to beat up Fairy Tail?"

"What's going on child?" Spirit King Question

"They're sacrificing me to get back Lisanna." Lucy sobbed

"What?!" Capricorn yelled

"Who called the chanter?" Loke question his voice low and it was lace with intension

"Natsu."

Lucy coughed up blood and she was growing pale, everyone's eyes widen and the where trying to go back but couldn't.

"Before you all go….I have to tell you something."

"No! Let us go back!" Scorpio screamed

Tears were all rushing down the spirits faces, making Lucy cry harder she smiled a bitter smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you all." She whispered

"Let us go back!" Loke yelled "Please let us go back."

"I love you all. And this is goodbye."


End file.
